Wrong
by SugarPoppies
Summary: Ron has done something badreal bad. Will Hermione forgive him? Caution:slighty angsty.


"I thought you said we were gonna be together, forever. What happened to that Ron?" Hermione questioned, the sadness evident in her voice.

He sighed. "I don't know. I really don't." Ron placed his forehead in his hands and pinched his nose.

Harry watched quietly from the sofa. Ron and Hermione were both standing in front of the fireplace. Christmas was only a week away and things were already going down the drain in time for New Years. Even from the distance, Harry could see the tear tracks on Hermione's cheeks and the tension in Ron's body. The falling snow and gorgeous weather of midnight seemed to mock the feelings in the common room. They were the only three left at that hour.

"Do you think it would be best for us not to see each other anymore?" Hermione said in a whisper but Harry could hear her perfectly.

"No, no Hermione! Don't say that! It's just a bump in the road, we'll get over it soon. Please don't Hermione. I'm begging you. I love you. Please don't," Ron begged.

Hermione shook her head and her mane of chestnut curls shined in the firelight. "A bump in the road? Do you think this is just some petty problem in our relationship? Well, for your information Ron, it's not. You were kissing another girl and covering it up with some lame story of work on the astronomy tower! It's all about trust Ron. How can I trust you after this?" She slipped her hands out of Ron's warm grip.

Ron looked down at her. She was hurt and he caused that. And here he was thinking lying to Hermione was a little problem. It sounded so much worse when she said it. But he hadn't meant for that kiss to happen. She pulled him into a broom closet and she kissed him. He thought it was Hermione but he had thought that it sure didn't feel like her. That girl's kissing style was rough, Hermione's was gentle and loving. But he still kissed the girl back. Why, why, why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he stop? Stupid teenage raging hormones. They couldn't wait for a kiss from Hermione?

A barely audible sniff broke his thoughts. She was crying. Ron couldn't stand watching her cry. He had made her cry before, not on purpose. But this time, it was different. They are going out. He stepped forward to comfort Hermione. Instead, Harry stopped him and he hugged her instead. Ron watched as Harry carried Hermione, bridal style, to the sofa where he had sat and comforted her. Ron watched Harry whisper possibly empty promises into her ear and rubbing her back and long curly hair while in a tight embrace. Hermione continued to cry into Harry's sweater for the remainder of the night. It wasn't until after the clock rang two o'clock that Hermione realized the time.

"Oh no! It's two! We should be in bed by now. I'm so sorry Harry," she said, clearly ignoring Ron.

"We don't have to. Do you, uh, wanna stay down here?" he asked her.

She shook her head and sighed. Those gorgeous curly locks of hers glinted in the dim light of the moon. The fireplace was barely alive. "I don't know."

Harry searched her eyes and Ron looked on. Harry enveloped her into another large hug. Harry bent his head towards her ear and whispered something not audible even in the empty common room. Ron strained his ears but still didn't hear anything. Hermione looked at Harry with puffy eyes and cocked her head. She nodded. Harry pushed the small of her back forward and they walked towards the painting of the Fat Lady.

Ron came to his senses again. "Where are you going?"

They both stopped and turned their heads in his direction. "Somewhere," Hermione said icily.

"But it's after curfew," Ron said a bit loudly.

Hermione's face softened as she looked up at Harry, biting her lip. Harry stared down at her, a question mark etched across his face, "It's your choice."

She nodded and looked to the floor. "I don't care. Anyways, I could just say that I heard some noises in the hallway and decided to investigate and Harry just so happened to come with me," she said, her face hardening again as she looked at Ron.

He only nodded. Ron looked on as Harry led Hermione out of the portrait hole, turning left, and the Fat Lady closing, blocking him from Harry and Hermione.

"What's wrong son?" questioned one of the portraits in the common room.

Ron continued gazing at the portrait hole, hoping Hermione would climb back in and forgive him. "I'm wrong," he said. He shook his head softly, turned away from the exit, and somberly made his way up the stairs to his dorm.


End file.
